Incoherent optical processing techniques have been discovered which demonstrate image intensity normalization and contour enhancement. These findings have led to the formulation of a new type of incoherent optical correlator which combines a model of the human neural system with an intensity image convolver. The processor's principal element is a Hughes liquid crystal light valve (LCLV). All components are commercially available and used without modification except for a liquid crystal television (LCTV). (see D. Gregory, Appl. Opt., February 1986) In operation the invention can be used as either a pre-processor to intensity normalize and edge enhance video scenes for use in pattern recognition applications or perhaps as a real-time pattern recognition device within itself, with the addition of an LCTV.